Book 2 Friends Forever
by Pinklightangelstar
Summary: Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora have just start at the three magic schools. They are starting to become best friends and making news friends. As they start their schooling they have to face evil that is in one of the schools. What is this evil that in t
1. Prologue

**AN/ Well i'm back again. Hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora are five teenagers and all their lives wanted to know, who their real families were, who they are and why they gave them up. Though what they didn't know is that the secret lies right in front of them.

It was thirteen years later that they all found out that they were Fairtches. Fairtches, what are they you ask? Well they are someone, who has the blood of a witch and fairy, the team Fairtch.

Wave's father Spike told them, once they were all together, they had to find the Element Stone. The five teenagers all agree that they would find the Element Stone before the evil witch, who was in control of his son body, got his hands on it.

They stand at their fairy school, F.S.O.M., while going to they're others school. The two other schools, Witch Up and Dragon Fight Academy.

They have already made two new friends. And now it's time for them to learn that they have to work together or they will never defend the evil witch but at the same time find out who their families are.

* * *

**AN/ Sorry that it took so long to put this new story up, however my beta was very LAZY! Well i have to take in to count that Grandfather died and that she is getting lot's of homework... **

**Well i will be able to write more chapter now as i have finally finished year 12..**

**Thanks**

**PinklightAngelstar**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. My beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl has been busy but i think that she has lazy.  
LOTRHPG: I have not! I've been doing my stories and then i've been away.  
Me: Ya ya ya not.  
LOTRHPG: I won't upload any more chapters...  
Me: I'll shut up now.

* * *

**

It was the start of a new school day and the five Fairtches already had their first lesson of the year at F.S.O.M. It was Spells. They learnt that spells were very hard and that you always had to think on you feet.

Now they were sitting in their Battle Statuary class at Dragon Fight Academy. Wave was enjoying this class, she didn't know why but something about what to do when you get in a war and the enemy is trying to break down your front line, made Wave want to know more. The teacher's name was Mr. Trorcher. He was tall and muscly. His bags under his dark eyes brown eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in days. That's why all the students thought was the reason he was all angry. Tecno asked why the enemy would try and start a war with anyone? No one knew what he meant.

"Exactly what do you mean by that Mr Web?"

"What he means is why would anyone want to start a war with any realm?" Flame answered. Everyone was surprised that Flame understood Tecno with just one question. Though Mr Trorcher didn't seem surprise by this, He knew that Flame and Tecno would understand each other better than anyone else, because they were meant to be together. Just like Sky and Wave were too, but he never believed in that kind if thing and never would. He'd answer this question by explaining that a kingdom might want something that another kingdom has or maybe something happened that upset a kingdom or because one realms hates another. He then told them a story a fight that was happening between a former prince and the element realms. WHAT!!!!!!!!!! A war against all of our realms thought Wave and her friends. Flora asked how long it had been going on? But he didn't answer her. This made the five teenagers wonder what everyone was keeping from them, was it because of the war that was going on in their realms. Even Wave's father was not talking about anything to them. This made Wave a little worried, until early that day before they left for D.F.A. Wave pulled out a yellow dagger out of her pocket and looked at the dagger.

Flashback:

The five teenagers were packing their bags with a few books and note books when Spike turned around from looking out the window of the living room, he told Wave that he had something for her. Wave and the others looked at each other and she walked over to him.

"Wave, what I'm about to give you something has been in our family for a long time and now it time that I passing it to you." And five sparks of light went over his hand and the yellow dagger appeared in his hands. Wave was surprise and happy that her father was giving her something that belongs to her real family.

End of Flashback:

Sky saw that she as looking at the dagger that her father gave her. Sky had only known her for a few days now, but he was already falling madly in love with her. He put his hand over hers and smiled. Wave smiled back and knew that they would never give up until they found answers to their past and get the Element Stone back.

Once Mr. Trorcher finished talking, he gave them their homework and let them go. When everyone had left, Wave and her friends went up to the teacher and asked him questions about the war that was going on in their realms. Mr. Trorcher wanted to answer their question, but knew that he couldn't. He told them that this is something they had to answer on their own and walked out.

* * *

**AN/ Theres the new chapter. Hope that everyone reviews.**

**Pinklightangelstar**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why was it that their teachers never gave them straight answers. They thought that Spike maybe could give them some answer about the war that was going on or even their witch friends. They were going to see them the next day. They couldn't wait.

As the girls walked to their class with Artemis, they bumped into five teenagers, who were a bit older than them. Wave, Flame and Flora apologized. They were about to smart mouth the girls but when they saw Flame, Wave and Flora they had a change of heart. Wave, Flame and Artemis found it too weird that were having a change if heart when they saw, who it was. Wave the other two girls hated it when people did that to them. They never knew why people kept giving them weird looks or just being really nice when they were around. The girls kept walking towards the position lab. Wave, Flame and Flora were curst to who the teacher for this subject was, because Artemis seemed like she was afraid to go into the lab. When they got to the door, Artemis signed and told them that the reason she didn't want to go to position was that their teacher was….she was about to tell them, when the boys showed up. The two asked if they were waiting for them. Tecno came put his arm around Flame's shoulders. The three girls replied that Artemis was about to tell them why she didn't like the position class. The tow boys looked her. Artemis took a deep breath and was about to say, but someone else said it for her.

"Because Mrs Olga is the position teacher." And the person came out behind Artemis. It was Apollo. Flora's face lit up, but Artemis rolled her eyes and told him to shut up. Apollo turned to Flame and Tecno and told them that Tecno should take his arms off Flame before Mrs Olga saw them.

"Why?" Apollo and Artemis explained that besides being really scary, she was also very strict. Tecno quickly pulled his arm away, before they walked in and took their seats. As they waited for Mrs Olga to came, Wave and her friends talked. Wave and the others asked Apollo and Artemis if they know anything about their families. Apollo and Artemis looked at each other.

"You see, no one has known anything about the Element Realms. The Element Realms were banished from the magical worlds." Tecno asked why. Apollo told them the story about the Element Witches. Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora thought the council were a bunch of idiots, because these realms believe that everyone should be treated the same. It made them remember the kind of things that happened in Earth history, where some people jail for things that believe in, their race or their sexuality Though they change the rules because people stand up for what was right and change the fate of their lives and others like them.

"What your thought on Fairtches?" Tecno asked, thinking that they might not like Fairtches and if they did what were they going to do about it. They had just become friends with them and they didn't lose their friendship.

"We haven't really thought about it. But I guess we're okay with them." And they smiled at the two. Just then the door swung open. Everyone in the class stopped talking and looked at Mrs Olga, who was standing at the door. Walked in and slammed the door behind her. She walked fast to the front of the classroom. Mrs Olga yelled at to get their books out and turn to page 11 in their text books. Everyone did what they were told, too scared to do anything to make her even more angry. Mrs Olga watched as they began taking out their books, when her eyes fell on Wave and her friends. So they decided to come. I can't believe how much they have grown, thought Mrs Olga. Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora saw that Mrs Olga was staring at them. It started to scar them. Why was she looking at them.

Once everyone have left the classroom, Mrs Olga began to cry. She wiped the teats away and stood up. Putted out a stuff and she changed into a beautiful woman. Her hair was a long blue and her eyes were now clear light brown. Her dress had changed too, she was now wearing a long dark blue dress with the same colour cloack. She walked over to the window.

"They changed so much. Wave you're just like your sister. I wish that I could tell you, Wave, the truth, but I can't."

Meanwhile Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora walked with Apollo and Artemis to their dorm. Spike was looking out the window, when they walked in. They all said hi and Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora grabbed their books. They told Spike to feed their pets before they headed off with Artemis and Apollo. Spike knew that they would be late back, because they had to work. It was going to be their first day with their job. But now they had Witch school, which they liked, because they had their best friends with them, the ones that they had grown up with. Spike smiled. He was so glad that the five were enjoying being at their new schools, but they had to finish school in one year and find the Element Stone. Spike was also worried that one, Wave would find out that Sapphire was her uncle and two if she doesn't exseped her family blood aka being a Fairtch, then it will be easy for Sapphire and his followers to take over their realms. Only time will time.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry that in the last chapter that I didn't chance to say that I'm sorry I've taken so long to put these chapters up.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Apollo and Artemis had walked to the gates of F.S.O.M. and told them that they would see them after work. They waved good bye to Apollo and Artemis and walked to Witch Up.

As they walked to their Witch school, they talked about who sent that Rearper that night. They knew it had to be connected by Thunder or his dad or who he wanted to be called. Wave and her friends wonder how Sapphire knew that they were there. Could be that he was watching them. This made them wonder just how much danger they were in.

"Do you guys ever think about your real family?" asked Flame, trying to change the subject. From the moment they all find out they all adopted they promise each other no matter what they'll find answers and their families. Wave, Sky, Tecno and Flora agree that they do. They thought about what they were like, did their families ever think of them and if they had any brothers or sisters or both. They wish that they could asked Spike, but he never asked them, he would always change the subject or just not say anything. Flame really wanted to know why they put them on Earth. The others wanted to know too. At that point they made it to a dark old three spiral towers that were all together with spiral staircase on the outside that was the only way up to the entire. They walked up the bridge, that was the only way to get in and at the door was a female teacher, who had on a long black dress that covered all of her body. Underneath she wear high heel boots. She had long dark brown hair that nearly reached the floor. This made her dark red eyes look into your soul. Flame looked into her eyes and could see that there wasn't something good about her, like she was working with the evil guy. The woman told them that she was there to met them and show them around the tower. Flame kept her eyes on the teacher as she showed them to the principal's office. She knocked twice before a woman's voice told them to come in. The teacher opened the door and told them to walk in. As they walked in the office Wave and Flame saw two teenage girls walk past them. One of had very long shiny sliver hair that was like the stars shining in the night sky, and her dark blue eyes reminded you of the night sky. The other girl had a bit more dark skin and her white hair that was like a cat's farer. Her orange eyes looked like she was ready to play with you. They laughed as they walked pasted them. Wave and Flame had a feeling of familiarity with them, but how could they. They never met these two before. Have they? They forget about the two girls as they sat down in the chairs. The teacher that had brought them there stood behind them. The chair behind the desk turn around and there sitting was a woman that looked like she was in her late fourtys but they had a feeling that she was older than she looked. She had purple hair that was tied into a bun, so you couldn't tell how long it was, and her red eyes looked like she was going to put a spell on you at any moment. The woman was their principal of their witch school. They had already met the principals of the other the schools. She told them that they were going to learn how to make witch potions and spells, also the history of witches. They were even going to learn how to take down a fairy. This reminded them of the talk that Ms Fairway gave them back at F.S.O.M. that morning. They asked Ms Diana Why they needed to learn all of this. Ms Diana sighed and replied that they were just as curious as their grandparents. Do they just hear her right? She knew their grandparents. How did she know them. Ms Diana gave them their times table and told them that Mrs Dark would take them to their first class and to their other classes they had today. Flame kept her eyes on Mrs Dark the whole time they were in the principal's office. Ms Diana knew that Flame could feel something was wrong with Mrs Dark and she wasn't surprised by it. Once they all left Ms Diana got up from her chair and walked over to her mirror. She waved her hand then a middle age woman, who wore a long dark red dress with the same coloured cloak. Ms Diana bowed to her and told her that Flame and the others were there. She also told her that Flame doesn't trust Mrs Dark. The woman replied that she doesn't blame her and she agreed with Flame about not trusting Mrs Dark.

"I sense that she is after those five, but I know that they are going to make it through it together. Like Cassy had seen." Ms Diana nodded and waved her hand at the mirror like before and the woman disappeared.

Mrs. Dark showed them past the dorm doors of the school. They kept walking down the hallways, as the five teenagers walked down this dark hallway, Sky started to hear a woman's voice in his head. The woman was saying to herself something about the five royal children and how she was going…… Going to do what? Thought Sky. As they stopped and Mrs. Dark opened a door. She told them that this was where their first class was?

"I'll meet you all here after wards to show you to your next class." Before walking away. They looked at each other, thinking how weird that was and turned around. The five teenagers found their seats. Wave and her friends were looking around the room, they didn't know what to say to each other. It was like they didn't trust each other. They were the first ones there so the classroom was so quiet, that they could hear the voices of the other teenagers walking around. Just then they heard ten voices that were familiar coming towards them. Wave and her friends started to become happier, they knew who the voice belonged to and once they entered the room they ran over to the best friends that they had grown up with all of their lives. Their best friends were happy to see them all together. Lucy and the others each other introduced themselves. Wave was happy that Lucy and Alex had made some friends already. She was even more surprised that the friends they had made were the best friends that Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora had grown up with like her.

Their first lesson at Witch Up was different from their first lessons at F.S.O.M. and Dragon Fight Academy, because they dealt with dark magic and negative powers. This was new to them, because they never heard of witches using negative powers or dark magic, but then again they didn't know much about magic just the basics.

When they were off walking to work, Sky told Wave and the others what he had heard from Mrs Dark's thoughts, as she walked them to their classes.

"Who do you think the royal children are here in this realm?" asked Flame. Tecno thought about it and wondered all about this magic mystery. They seemed to have one mystery after another. Why do our lives, become so….so complicated? Thought Sky. His thought were interrupted by Wave, who told them, they had arrived at their work. They walked into the cyber café. The café's cool, dark, purple walls made the place retro. They also noticed that there was a stage near the back of the room. They thought that it was very cool, but their thoughts were interrupted when a young woman came in asking if they were the new workers.

"Yes, that's us." said Tecno, with a nervous smile on his face. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Well, hey my name's Lane. I'm your boss and the owner of this cool place." She was happy to see them. She was a beautiful woman and was one thing they noticed right away. Lane's very long blond hair which was tied back in a plat. Her emerald eyes shine beautifully. Flame felt a warm feeling around Lane. She asked if any of them had worked in a cyber café before and Wave was the only one out of the five who had. Lane smiled and told Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora that there was nothing to worry about. She showed the, around the place so that they could see how things worked. One thing was for sure it was definitely different from how cafes wee set us on Planet Earth.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The café was very crowed that day. _It must be very popular _thought Flame. She looked at Flora, who was serving two people who resembled they were witches. Flame could see that Wave was an expert at waitressing, Sky was doing okay, but Tecno, he was still trying to get the drifted of it all. Flame smiled and went over to Tecno and gave him a hand with serving two fairies, who were giving him a hard time. She told the two girl fairies, that he was new to the job and to give him a break.

"Okay, which leg do you want me to break." replied the girl, who black eyes were as deep as the black hole itself, and her dark red hair was pulled all back into a ponytail. Her name was Tessa. Tecno and the others knew her, because she was in some of their fairy classes. She reminded Flame of Abby back home in Egypt, where she had grown up. She was pretty thought she was the best and most of all she was popular. Flame and Tecno rolled their eyes and told Tessa and her clone friend to go some where else, where their smelly presence was welcome, because it wasn't there.

When they were far enough away from Tessa and her friend, Tecno thanked Flame for helping him back there. Flame replied that it was okay, but he really needed to work on waiting. Tecno sighed,

"I know. It's just I'm not used to doing this kind of thing. Back in Tokyo I worked at my foster father's shop fixing computers." Flame was amazed at what she heard. She had never known someone who could fix a computer, let alone someone fix a computer as Tecno had told her. Flame put her hand on Tecno's shoulder and told him that he just needed the practice.

Wave was bringing two plates of pasta to table twelve and was going back to the kitchen, when she saw a girl, their age, sitting there with a sad look on her face. Wave walked up to her and asked if she wanted anything? She quickly looked up at Wave. Her purple eyes let Wave see the sadness, she had in her life, though her long purple hair made her look very beautiful. Wave sat down next to her and asked what was wrong? The girl just replied by asking why she care, because she was just a fairy or just a witch.

"Actually my friends and I are something called Fairtch." The girl's head shot up and looked at Wave with shock. The girl then asked which realm was she and friends were from.

"Well, you see I come from the realm of Water, I've never been there, because I grew up on the planet Earth just like my friends, who are just like me." She didn't understand what Wave was saying, so Wave told her the story of their lives up to now. The girl then asked what her name was.

"I'm Wave, Wave Shall."

"Isabella. And I'm a Fairtch like you and your friends." Isabella then told her how Fairtches wouldn't be respected and were thought to be 'dirty blood'. She warned them not to get their hopes up, because people from other realms hated Fairtches.

"Don't say thing like that, because if someone wants to get somewhere then she has to have hope in her life and the people around her." Isabella was surprised by what she said and smiled at her. At that moment Wave remembered she was at work, so she told Isabella to think about what she had said. Wave then walked back to the bar. Sky came up to her, smiled and asked why she was talking to the girl. Wave was about to tell him, when she was told her meal was ready to be served.

"I'll tell you all when we get off." Sky smiled and waited to get his meal. God, she's good looking thought Sky, And I'm never going to get the courage to ask her out.

In a dark classroom, Mrs Dark was looking through a book when a shadowy figure appeared in front of her. She was startled to see who it was.

"My Lord, what are you doing here? If she sees you here then I'll never be able to steal them."

"THEY ARE HERE!!! Why didn't you tell me right away? If they found out that….."

"That's never going to happen. He didn't tell them. They are just new to their powers. I don't think they even know they're the heir to the throne." The figure didn't care, because if they found out about him then everything they had done and worked to do would be lost. Mrs Dark told him that it would never happen.

"Well you'd better make sure." said a girl's voice coming from her door.

"Shark, Crow, Spider, Dragon, Snake, what are you five doing here, you all should have remained at your school." There standing next to the door were five teenagers two girls and three boys. They were the two girls who knock over Flora, Flame and Wave before. They looked like they could be brothers and sisters. They all had black hair, the girls' had theirs tied back and the boys' hair was short ruffled. Their eyes wee as dark as a black hole. Mrs Dark never liked these teenagers, because they were fairies, but what could she do. Every time you looked into their cold eyes, you could see that they had no souls. This was because Sapphire had created them when he gave up his fairy powers. So that meant they had no soul. These five teenagers were similar to Wave and her friends, because just like them, they too could controlled each of the elements. Mrs Dark turned back to the shadowy figure and asked him what he wanted her to do.

"Why don't you just go jump off a cliff." said the girl with the tattoo of a Crow on her hand. Mrs Dark gave her a blunt look.

"Sorry. Did I say that out loud." Mrs Dark rolled her eyes and saw that the girls' friends had laughed at the joke. Mrs Dark told them that she wasn't going to fail him.

"You'd better not or I will have to deal with you myself." The shadowy figure replied, before disappearing.

* * *

**AN: Keep telling what you think of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Wave was standing out on the balcony, that over looked the school grounds, thinking about what Isabella had told her. Why did the magical creature hates us, we are just like them, thought Wave.

"It's because they banished our realms." Wave turned around and saw Sky, his bird and her dog standing at the doors. Wave knew that Sky had read her mind.

"Tecno had found something on the net. It said that the elders of the council thought the thing the Element Witches had said were stupied, because no one would believe that all magical creatures should be treated as equals," As sky moved toward her and stood next to her, he went on, "The Element Witches also talked about Fairtches bringing peace to the magical realms." Wave wondered if they meant the five of them.

"That's what Tecno was thinking." Wave smiled at him and he smiled back. They then looked deep into each others eyes and then closed them. Wave lent forward. Their lips were about to touch when the doors opened and Flame told them that Tecno had found something and they should come and see. Sky was so upset, he was so close to kissing the girl he really liked.

"Hey Sky, are you coming?" Wave said, from the doors. Sky followed her.

In the living room, they saw Tecno on the couch with his laptop, typing away. Flora was standing behind him looking over his shoulder. Flame moved to sit down next to him. Wave and Sky went over and join them. Sky asked him what he had found, still feeling a little upset about what he did. Tecno replied that he had found a prophecy, which says,

"The five heirs will find those that were lost in a place they would never look, when they do there will be a surprise a waiting there. The lost will help them destroy what ever is threatening the magical worlds, then they will understand themselves better." Flora thought it was nothing, but a silly poem. Though Tecno didn't think so, he thought it was trying to tell them that they had to find the heirs to the throne of their realms and give them the Element Stone, so they could destroy Sapphire. At that moment Wave saw the beach, she loved back home in Australia and there in the sky were five shadowy figures. There was also an older man standing in front of the five and firing something at her. When it stopped then everything went black. Wave fainted and after wards her head started to hurt. Sky caught her and asked her dad, who was listening to them, what had happened. He didn't know, none of them knew what to do. Sky took her to the room, which she shared with Flame and Flora, and laid her down on her bed.

"Looks like she just fainted."

"Yeah, but why?" said Flora. Flora was right, why did Wave faint after she went all spaced on them. Spike knew the answer to this question, but also knew that it was best kept a secret. Spike had already known about this prophecy, but what confused him was what it mean when it said 'Then they will change their perspective into a place they would never look.'" This got Spike worried, but the person who was worrying him even more was Wave. She had had a vision then fainted. Something like this had never happened to anyone in their family before, so why Wave now. Was it because she had become more powerful than anyone before. If so then so were the powers of Sky, Flame, Tecno and Flora. Spike would have to talk to his mother that night. She was after all the one, who brought him back and the one, who had hidden Wave away. Wave didn't woke up until 2 hours later. Spike was the first to ask her what had happened. Wave put her hand to her head and told them about her vision. This made Tecno start thinking. Is that what triggered the vision and why is Wave have visions? What could it mean and why now, when will it happen?

"Wave, did you see the date when the vision was going to a happen?" asked Tecno. Wave thought for a minute and replied that she couldn't see the date.

"Well, at least we can keep this in mind." They knew Sky was right about it, they night not know the date when this might happen, but they could keep it in mind and try to find something out about it. They knew they had to solve this and fast. Spike kept himself in the background and when he heard about this he knew he had to tell everyone about he vision. He knew then that they were to battle Sapphire and there was no way he could help them with this battle. But what got he redlised was that he didn't know the five people were, who Wave was talking about. Were they the ones who were helping Sapphire?

* * *

**AN: Hope that you enjoy this chapter. And I will try and update the story asap.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, they were in their fairy history class. Their teacher was a weird hippy woman, named Mrs Flo. Wave and her friends wondered how the hell her name and what it was with all the teachers weird names. Anyway, they were in the library looking for a realm to study. They had to study a realm history, because Wave and her friends were new to this kind of topic and the fact that they finish their other project, that wasn't due for other week. Mrs Flo let them go to the library to research for their next project on a realm. Wave and her friends were looking in the history books, trying to find which realm they would love to study. Then they thought of the Element Realms. What better realms then the ones they had come from. They went to the librarian, but she told them to go and use the book catalogue to their left Tecno and the others thought that she was very rude. Don't librarians help find books, not tell them rate away to go and use the book finder.

The book finder was nothing like they thought it would be, but then again what is. The book finder was a book stand that was in the shape of a flower. They stood in front of it, not knowing how to work it or how it worked.

"I wish we could just find the history of the Element Realms." Flame yelled. Then all of a sudden ten books come flying over to them. Okay that the weirdest and coolest thing. They took the books and went over to a table. Wave and her friends were amazed at what had been written about their home realms. One thing that got them interested was the information they were reading about the Element Witches. Five friends, who believed that everyone should be treated the same, just like Tecno found on the net, but what surprise could be found next. The Element Witches become the kings and queens of the Element realms. They did many good things for their realms and the people loved them for it. The people didn't care that they were cut off from the other realms, because they knew the Element Witches were right and they wanted to stick by them. This made Tecno wonder what was their connection with the Element Witches. That was the other thing they had to find out!

Just then Isabella walked over to them and asked Wave how things were going for her.

"Everything's great, ooh by the way these are my friends and room mates. Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora." Isabella introduced herself to the others They all notice that she had an Italian accent. Tecno asked why people would hate Fairthces for being who they were. Isabella sighed and replied that they were not just one magical creature but two.

"So, it's just who we are. That's no reason they should hate us."

"Yeah, if you ask me these elders are the most stupid and idiotic people I've ever heard of." said Flora, being so mad at the thought. Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing from them. They reminded her of the five Element Witches. Wave and her friends were just as determined to fight for the people pf their realms as the Element Witches were. Isabella wished she was like that, strong and brave. But she wasn't because she was scared of her father. Sky asked what she was so scared with her father. Isabella put her hand together and told them the reason she scared of her father was, because he was one of the elders. When he found out that her mother and her were Fairtches. He told them that he never want to talk or see them ever again. This made Flora very sad. How could a father do that to his family? Isabella's head was still down. The five teenagers asked her what realm she was from, because the places they heard Fairtches came from were the Element Realms.

"I'm from the Element Realm of Earth." Wave and her friends were taken back a bit by what they had just heard. This girl was from the same realm as Flora. Flora was more than happy to hear what Isabella had said about her realm. Sky wondered if she spoke another language. She replied that she spoke, what they called on Planet Earth, Italian, because that's what a lot of people spoke on the realm of Earth. This amazed Flora and now she was glad that Sara made her and her Earth sister take Italian lessons at school. All Wave, Sky, Flame and Tecno really wanted to know was whether Isabella knew anything about the other Element Realms. Isabella told them that each realm was famous for things that you could never find in any other realm. The realm of Earth as famous for exhibitions in art galleries, which they hold even month, and also the whole realm is like a rain forest.

The realm of Fire was famous for their dances. Here everyone in the realm could put on a show and when they were on competition they seemed to always come out on top. This was something Flame was excited to hear.

"The people in the realm of Fire are ones you're got to be careful around, because of their bad tempers." They looked at her weirdly and asked what she meant.

"Well, you see if you get really, really, super mad then they can destroy a whole realm. This was something that Queen Sparks was like and her whole family." Words couldn't describe the look on Wave, Sky, Tecno and Flora's faces. Flame on the other had, like it. She then continued on about the other realms.

The realm of Digital as famous for its super advanced technology then any other realm. They were so advanced that it was scary. They would soon have technology that could help people to make their lives easier.

The realm of Air as famous for its air sport, Air Boarding. It's a bit like skate boarding, but the boarding had no wheels. They floated in accordance with the way the wind blows.

And last but not least, the realm of Water was famous for its surfing. Okay this really surprised Wave. Isabella continued saying that every year in the realm of Water, they held the biggest surfing competition that you had ever seen.

Now this was something Wave would love to participate in. It made her wish to go to her home realm even more and this was something her dad had ever told her once about their home. Spike only told her once about this home realm was when she was a little girl and she had just got over a fight with Julia. She was very upset. So she asked her dad to tell her about their home.

Flashback:

A five year old Wave was sitting on her bed, crying and Spike was sitting next to her, patting her back and telling her not to cry.

"I…..I wish I was….back home. Why can't we go home?" said Wave, through her tears. Spike sighed and tried to think of something to tell why she couldn't go back to the realm of Water.

"Listen sweety, we might not be back home, but we still have each other. I remember back home, when it was very sunny, the whole place would shine and the ocean looked like it was sparking and shiny like it had never had a wild side in its life." Then he stopped. Wave wanted to hear more, but her dad replied that she needed to go to bed.

End of Flashback:

After that Spike never told Wave anything else about their realm. I wonder why? thought Wave, when she was interrupted by her friends asking Isabella about their realms. I wonder why? thought Wave, when she was interrupted by her friends asking Isabella about their realms. They ended up getting into an argument about it, but Wave just looked at them.

"Hey Isabella, how long has this war been going?" This made her friends stop arguing and looked at her. Isabella's face turned sad and she replied that it had been that way for the last thirteen years, when the heirs were hidden away.

"Wait, the heirs to each of the Element Realms, were hidden away? Why?" asked Flame. Isabella replied that it was because they were in danger of being killed by Sapphire. This didn't seem to surprise the five friends. Everything they found out about their home realms always seemed to lead back to Sapphire. What was the connection? This made Tecno start thinking about it.

"Thanks for that Bella." said Flora, with a smile. They put their books away, before going back to class.


End file.
